This Is What You Get
by Boba Addict
Summary: Jack demonstrates what would happen if anyone bullies Sophie.


**EDIT: This was originally set as a little side chapter in my other fanfic Powerless Guardian. A reviewer asked me to delete it since it ruins the entire concept of the general story, so this is now set as a separate one-shot. I strongly recommend you read Powerless Guardian first, because you'll most likely be confused at who in the frizzies are Scott and Samson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

It all began with a simple action that made Sophie run home crying. She had sobbed loudly, "Scott pushed me into mud and his cousin was watching the whole thing!"

Needless to say, Jamie was upset, but that was nothing compared to Jack. Didn't he make it clear on what he was going to do if the Kimberly and the Fisher messed with Sophie again? He knew his threat sounded a bit unrealistic, but hey, wasn't it better to be safe than sorry? Apparently, Scott and his ignorant cousin didn't know that, 'cause now, they were going to pay dearly. Jack looked at the staff that he was clinging on to, and an ominous plan formulated its way into his mind. He was familiar with the knowledge of where the Kimberly lived, so that took care of that problem. As for the Fisher...

"Hey, Jamie, do you know where Samson lives?" Jack asked.

Jamie stopped trying to comfort Sophie momentarily to eye Jack carefully. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Teach him a lesson," Jack replied bluntly. "Come on, I know you're secretly willing to tell me to go ahead. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything." Okay, now that was the lying part.

Jamie sighed and thought about it. "His house is right next door to the Kimberly house."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

He went to the kitchen and then to his room and shut the door. He brandished the kitchen knife in his other hand, and started sharpening the wooden staff on the end opposite his hook. It took him quite a while to finish, but once he was, a sinister smirk made its way on to his lips. He blew off the spare shavings, and twirled his modified staff around in his hand. Those two cousins were in for a surprise that evening...

* * *

Samson, busy playing his 3DS, heard something tap his window. He looked up and saw nothing. Slightly confused, he resumed playing his video game, when he heard an even louder tap. This time, he paused his game and went over to his window. It wasn't the first time someone threw pebbles at someone else's window to mess with them. If this was the case here, whoever the thrower was was messing with the wrong guy.

A curved stick suddenly appeared at the top of the window and tapped on it even harder than the last two times, and disappeared the exact same way it appeared. Samson, immediately recognizing the stick as a certain somebody's staff, growled, "Overland..."

He wasn't in the mood to be messed with by the guy who broke his nose, so he opened the window and climbed on to his roof. Sure enough, Jack was casually sitting on top of his roof, as if waiting for him. The staff-wielding boy looked at the Samson and gave a small nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Alright, Overland," Samson began, not amused. "What do you think you're doing, tapping on my bedroom window like that?"

"I have some business with you," Jack said, showing no emotion.

"And what kind of business would that be? Oh wait, no, I don't care. Get off my roof right now if you know what's good for you!"

Jack wasn't fazed at all. "Sorry, but this business is necessary. I'm sure you recall me warning you about what would happen if you or Scott hurt Sophie again, yes?"

"Yeah." Samson was on the verge of rolling his eyes. "So?"

"You didn't really think I didn't mean what I said, did you?"

Samson scoffed. "What do you think? You don't know how stupid you sounded when you said that you were gonna make us die of hypothermia."

"Well... It's not hypothermia, but everything else I said was true. If you want proof, then you could ask your cousin."

Samson could feel fear bubbling up inside him. He tried to mask it, but he didn't do a very good job. "What did you do...?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jack's hand that wasn't holding on to his trusted staff came out from behind his back, and it was holding on to something. He tossed it at Samson's feet.

Once he saw what the thing was, it took all of Samson's self-control to not retch right then and there. "You're... You're..." He couldn't get the words out.

"I'm what? A monster? I _did_ say that I would have your heads as trophies."

Samson couldn't keep his eyes off of Scott's decapitated head. Silence filled the air, until Jack spoke again.

"I'm sure you know what you got yourself into now. I probably need to stop talking before I run out of time."

He twirled his staff around, revealing the newly sharpened tip he had created. He lunged at Samson. The taller boy barely managed to block the incoming attack. Jack, finally showing some sort of emotion by narrowing his eyes, drew out the kitchen knife from his back pants pocket, and stabbed Samson in the stomach. He coughed out blood and fell over. Jack grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from falling off the slanted roof, and stabbed him with his staff. He threw it off to the side, drew out the knife that was still lodged in Samson's stomach, and put it right next to Samson's neck. The last thing the injured boy heard before all turned black was a malicious voice saying, "Now you know how it feels to be the victim, huh?"

**And then Jack rented a woodchipper, shredded up the bodies, and threw the remains into the sea to become shark food.**

**This is BS. I'm not joking here, it's BS. A lot of you guys seemed to like the originality of Jack's death threat last chapter though. :P So, like I said, this isn't tied to the original storyline in any way. This is just some alternate-universe swizzle that didn't really happen. YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING.**

**Hehe, aren't I just messed up? You never know what you'll get from me.**

**This is my New Year's present for you guys. I didn't give you guys anything on Christmas, so I felt like this was necessary. I couldn't spend time writing anything longer (I spent the morning and afternoon watching Les Miserables and The Hobbit), so this came out. I know what you're thinking: What kind of hellish present is this?! My answer: This was the only thing on my mind. I blame myself for going on YouTube and watching that video featuring the ending to this anime called School Days.**

**And in case you're wondering why Jack used both his staff and the knife in the kitchen is because I really couldn't imagine Jack doing something like this without that staff of his, even if you can't use it to slice off a head. I know a kitchen knife isn't capable of doing that either, but deal with it.**

**Review if you're not too disturbed!**


End file.
